Alone
by Lady 0f The Lake
Summary: Nico didn't know how he was going to make it through senior year. With his father in prison and no other family to turn to Nico must learn how to live and survive alone. With is friends his only bright spots; Reyna, Percy and Will will show Nico how to make life interesting. Is there a romance cooking or a storm brewing? Rated T for darker themes and language.


Today was going to be another one of those days. I could already tell. How could I tell, it was easy. I woke up. Sighing I turned over in my bed and rolled off. I hit the ground with a thud. I stood up, walked to the kitchen, and grabbed some cereal.

After I ate I walked out of the apartment and went to the parking lot. There was were my pride and joy sat, a beautiful Indian Scout motorcycle, charcoal black with grey streaks. I had found it in a ditch, totally abandoned with the brakes and front axle broken. I had fixed it up and took it as my own. If that goes against your moral code, I don't care.

As I hopped on and started driving to school, I thought of how much today was going to suck. Today was the first day of senior year, joy. Senior year, or as I liked to call it the fourth year of hell, was going to be awful. I had just got my own apartment, not because I wanted to, I had to. My father was recently arrested for child abuse and DWI. My mother died in a car crash. When that happened my father started to take up alcoholism. After a while he started to hit me and my sister, Bianca. They were saved by their neighbors and his sister went of to college while I got a cheap apartment to finish high school with.

I pulled up to the low, brick building that had been standing for many years. As I walked up to school i was nudged by somebody reading a book with short blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry dude," the guy said he said, looking up from his book. I couldn't bring himself to care enough so I just kept walking with a small growl.

As I walked the halls of my high school, Goode High, I could feel the stares and whispers of everybody. I hated it, but I knew why they did it. My body was a paint canvas of bruises and cuts. I had decided to wear clothes that show my arms to show people that I wasn't afraid of my father. That he didn't mean anything to me anymore. I was wearing a black tee shirt with black jeans. Before you ask, no i'm not emo.

In my homeroom my teacher gave me a pitying look and it took all my will power not to punch her in the face. She started with role call and I internally groaned, everyone knew my father's name from the news. Over the summer I managed to change my surname to my mothers but no one here knew that.

I tuned out most of the role call until it got to me, "Nico Olympus." That was it. The class when silent, looking for the son of the infamous Hades Olympus.

"Di Angelo, Nico di Angelo," I said, loud enough for the whole class to hear. The teacher nodded, looking grim, and scratched out the name. Great, I thought sarcastically, only 5 more times I need to do that.

The class was still insanely quiet, only broken by the teacher clearing her throat and continuing with role. "Jason Grace," the teacher announced. The person who nudged me in the parking lot looked up.

"Here," instantly turning back to his book. Well, he's interesting

I tuned out the rest, only looking up when the bell rung, signaling first period. I didn't have to move to get to my first period class, as my english teacher is also my homeroom teacher. She once again started with role call, and an exact repeat from home room happened.

She started of with telling us we were going to be doing our play unit in the beginning of the year. I really didn't care as long as we didn't get Romeo and Juliet, other wise I would be conveniently sick for a month.

I got lucky, our class was assigned Hamlet. Our teacher told us to get into pairs and read through the play. While everyone was rushing to get to their friends, I stayed. I didn't see the point in actually trying to find someone to talk to me for an hour without flinching every time I moved. I have a bad habit of punching people who piss me off, so everyone is scared of me. Well, not everyone, Reyna will always be there for me.

As I watched everyone scramble around i heard a voice beside me, "Hey partner."

I turned around to see something that filled me with hope, one of my only friends. He was supposed to graduate last year but here he was with his unruly black hair and sea green eyes, Percy Jackson.

As soon as i realized that he was here though I was instantly filled with dread, "Percy, please tell me you didn't get held back on purpose just to keep me company."

Percy suddenly became very interested in his shoes, but my glare didn't waver and I knew he could tell. "Well, umm about that. I maybe sort of did something as soon as your dad got arrested to make sure I stayed a senior for another year." He told me this very fast but I could still hear every word.

He looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes and I sighed, "Percy, i'm grateful, but you shouldn't have done this for me. You should be in college with Annabeth."

Percy gave a nervous laugh when I mentioned Annabeth and I suddenly remembered why he never gets caught when he does this stuff. I sighed heavily and asked, "Which class is she in?"

"Phht, you really have to ask? She took all the classes that dealt with anything she could use for architecture and got a special pass from the principal to not take english of history so she could focus on math and science. She of course denied them," I took a moment to enjoy the look of exasperation and confusion on his face when he mentioned that she turned down the offer to skip english. "But right now she's in physics."

Blah, I hated physics with a passion and I had no idea how she could do that for an extra year more than necessary.

We finally started reading when the teacher came over to yell at us and while we did I re-thought over my situation. I had Percy and Annabeth along with Reyna to help me through the year. Sure it would still be hard but every year was like that.

Maybe I could survive my senior year after all.


End file.
